dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Lala
Lala (ララ, Rara) is a Dullahan and the seventh resident of Kimihito's house. She is the second "D", which she initially denied, telling everyone she's merely there to warn Kimihito Kurusu of his impending death. Appearance Lala is a young, blue skinned woman with black clothing and a black scarf. Her hair is white and long enough to cover her back with one huge strand in the shape of a scythe sticking out, though this strand strangely seems to be absent when she appears in the afterlife. Her eyes have black sclera and gold - coloured irises. Her most noticeable trait is her detachable head, which functions perfectly even when not attached to her neck. The insides of her neck, such as her esophagus and windpipe, are exposed and visible when her head is separated, allowing her to perform feats such a pouring liquid directly down her throat. Personality She is very cold and blunt, however she apparently suffers from Chuunibyou where Lala often claiming to be an agent of Death, referring to herself as both "Death Incarnate" and "The Huntress of Death". This is to keep people from believing she is an actual Psychopomp. When working she has a more positive attitude and is shown to actually prefer helping someone over doing her job. Her relationship with Kimihito is more complicated than the other girls. Whereas many of them are trying to win his hand in marriage, Lala seems to have no interest in the matter. However, she does tell Kimihito when he dies his soul belongs to her due to her duties as a dullahan; though this could mean she is willing to wait until the end of his natural life, no matter the length, to be with him, showing an incredible amount of patience when compared to many of the other girls with whom she lives. Lala's body seems to have a personality separate from her, and ironically seems to be a lot more emotional and expressive than the stoic Lala herself. It was very distressed upon losing her head and was happy upon being offered cookies by Papi. The body also seems to be a lot more honest about her feelings towards Kimihito; when Kimihito crashed into her, the body became aroused and happily embraced him while the head looked on in embarrasment. Skills and Traits *'Soul Reaping': She can travel to a different plane of existence to reap the souls of those near death, as well as return those near death to life.Chapter 30Chapter 31 *'Teleportation': She is able to cross between worlds at will and appear where she wants to, as shown when she appeared behind Kimihito as the truck passed by.Chapter 22Chapter 30 She also appeared at the Arctic Inn shortly after Kimihito had another near death experience despite not being present there right before it happened.Chapter 31 *'Supernatural Senses': Lala claimed she was able to sense "the smell of death" on Mero's stalker. Though how much of it was genuine and how much of it was her flair for the dramatic is yet unclear.Chapter 34 *'Headless Body': Her head is detachable, and both can live and function without the other. Further, her head and body are psychically linked, so any feeling felt by one will be reacted to by the other and vice versa.Chapter 23 It is theorized that her head and body may be two seperate organisms that live in symbiosis.Lala's Secrets **'Power Loss': If her head and body are separated, she claims that she cannot use her powers. **'Non-mouth Assisted Consumption': Due to having a detachable head, she can apparently drink liquids without needing to swallow them, instead pouring them straight down her esophageal tube. However, this doesn't allow her to acclimate herself to the temperature of the liquid very well. Also, it appears that she can eat food at the same way as well.Chapter 23 Possessions *'Weapons': **'Scythe:' She wields a black scythe with an indent in it. However, Lala never sharpens the blade, so it is very dull. Normally, carrying a weapon in public would be in violation of Japan's laws, but Lala managed to convince the government it's a mere farming tool.Lala's Secrets *'Dulahan armor:' Lala owns a complete set of black-lacquered western-style armor, but because of its heavy weight she only wears select pieces of it. She doesn't like wearing the entire set. Plot After revealing herself to Kimihito and the others following a search for her lost head, Lala reveals that her species serves as a form of Grim Reaper for people, arriving as a prelude to death, and is in fact perhaps serious that Kimihito's eventual marriage to any of his guests may result in his subsequent death. Chaos ensues as each of Kimihito's charges attempts to protect him from Lala, only to nearly kill him by accident each time. When Lala finally arrives to claim Kimihito's life, with Rachnera in tow, Lala locks up, not making a move despite having ample opportunity to. Kimihito calls her on her bluff, raising several "death flags" in order to prove that Lala isn't actually what she says she is. When the group returns to the house, Ms. Smith reveals that dullahans always exaggerate and use poetic, flowery language to trick people into believing their words, and threatens Lala into revealing why she followed Kimihito around: she was interested in his seeming ability to constantly avoid death. Ms. Smith also explains that Lala has constantly escaped from her host families, and places her with Kimihito after Lala requests it, becoming the seventh member (and sixth official charge) of Kimihito's extraspecies family. Lala is next seen taste-testing Miia's latest meal, which results in smoke pouring out of her headless body as her soul appears to ascend from her head. She then joins the rest of the girls in enjoying dinner that night, after Kimihito, Cerea, Mero, Papi, and Suu head out to get more food. After chapter 25, Lala appears sparingly, seeming to only appear when Kimihito has a near-death experience. This is shown in chapter 30, where Kimihito's resolve to accept each girls' feelings combined with the other girls' attempts to woo him result in a series of near-death experiences. Each time, Kimihito awakens in a field of flowers next to a river; the last of which reveals that Lala is also present, and Kimihito is continually entering some state of the afterlife, confirming that Lala does, indeed, have supernatural powers. She indicates that she does not intend to pursue him during his lifespan; however, she notes that upon his actual death, his soul will belong to her and she will shepherd him into the afterlife. Lala has a brief cameo in chapter 31, appearing for a single panel after Kimihito has a near-death experience at the onsen, when Yukio accidentally almost freezes him to death. Her next major appearance is chapter 34, where she is revealed to have been tailing Kimihito, Mero, and Suu, while they were in the middle of a protection detail courtesy of Kinu and Liz. Kinu and Liz at first believe that Lala is the person they were supposed to protect Suu from; upon confronting her, Lala attempts to escape, to which Kinu responds by chucking Suu at her, tangling the two of them in a nearby bush and causing a scene. Later, Lala notes that she was following them, but did not join them because they were making too much noise. She's last seen when Mero is revealed to be a princess. Trivia * Since Lala's body has no method of speech, its emotions tend to be expressed through emoticons. * Before Lala's reveal, fans theorized that "D" may be, in fact, a stalker of Kimihito. * So far, she is the second character whose name is not mentioned in their debut chapter, alongside Rachnera Arachnera. * Lala is the second monster girl to have weaponry (a scythe). Normally, she would not be able to carry such a weapon due to Japan's laws prohibiting civilians from carrying weapons, and is only allowed to carry her scythe because she was able to convince the Japanese government that it is simply an agricultural tool. * In the official English translation by Seven Seas, Lala appears to have an Irish accent, most likely in reference to the fact that Dullahans originate from Irish myth. * She is actually the third or fourth girl to meet Kimihito, although she doesn't appear until Chapter 22. This is due to her taking notice of Kimihito's multiple near-death experiences at the beginning of the Manga. ** Because of that, she only ever shows up when Kimihito is close to death. * Lala is currently the only humanoid extraspecies living in the Kurusu House. * Lala is the only character to have been given two chibi versions (one with head attached, one with head being held under her arm) Reference Category:Monsters Category:Female